


Cannibal (Carnivore Animal)

by OneDirectionsErections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hipbones, Love Bites, M/M, One Shot, Pain Kink, Pining, Reality, Scratching, Sex Talk, Teeth, Wrists, collarbones, hickey's, mouths, sex bruises, skinny love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a pretty big obsession for teeth, bruises and biting. It's a secret he's been hiding for years, but he can't hide it forever, especially from Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal (Carnivore Animal)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the following GIFs: [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1w48avUCP1rqgu0ko1_400.gif) // [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_makmpfcpZr1qiwzawo1_500.gif) // [(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/35922961/tumblr_m95caeMpzR1rrpptw_large.gif) // [(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/34916183/harry-styles-gif-06_large.gif) // [(xxx)](http://data.whicdn.com/images/24366931/tumblr_m0frz6KjGy1qha4a5o1_500_large.gif) // [(xxx)](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m6gdo9Gij31qa8rz0.gif) // [(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/197a63a8e538a3767752973649acae01/tumblr_mljedj0Lrk1qafp1lo1_500.jpg)  // [(xxx)](http://media.tumblr.com/91998bfa6bfbd1c074075aab33e0d4ac/tumblr_inline_mivencJs3L1qz4rgp.gif) 
> 
> Title from Kesha's song Cannibal.
> 
> This story has GIFs through-out it to better help visualize. As I'm aware some people don't care for them, just ignore if you don't like them.
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com)

 

Harry remembers exactly how his obsession for the specific pain started.

It was One Direction's third video diary on X Factor. They were still so happy and amped that people were voting for them and that they were still a part of the show. Nothing was really out of the ordinary as they got situated to do the video. It was him and Louis on the first step, Niall and Zayn behind them and Liam on the farthest step.

The diary had barely started. All they'd talked about was how Harry had been sick and they weren't sure how everything was going to pan out. Louis made a small joke about Harry having a temperature and Harry thought that was going to be the end of the topic.

He could feel Louis shifting closer to him, and of course he thought nothing of it. They'd hit it off immediately when they'd met in the men's room at bootcamp, and grew closer everyday. Harry didn't know what it was about Louis, but he always wanted to be closer. They'd hold hands and walk together, they'd cuddle together while watching movies and they even slept together more then they didn't. Harry could even go as far as saying it was best friends at first sight.

So when Louis leaned even closer and Harry felt an open mouth then teeth biting down on his skin through his shirt his mind went foggy. It was the quickest of touches but in those seconds it was like everything shifted for Harry. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. He couldn't even understand what Zayn started saying. All he could feel was the faint pinch that Louis' teeth left on his shoulder.

He just wants to get through this video diary so he could hall ass out of there and have some alone time with himself. Mostly to think. But if the hard on he was packing was any indicator, Harry had to guess his body was telling him he liked the sensation more then he could process.

He wanted more.

* * *

That had been over two years ago. And to say Harry's need for that pleasure/pain had grown would be an understatement.

Then he had been a sixteen year old boy who was still trying to figure himself out. And with the start of One Direction and being thrown into this new world, Harry didn't really have a lot of in-between time to focus on himself. But he did find out that the sharp pleasure that ran down his spine was just the beginning of his obsession.

Harry also realized his feelings toward Louis had changed. They were still best friends. About as close as two platonic friends could be, but after that first time Harry seemed to notice Louis pushing the boundaries of their friendship further and further all the time. After that first bite, Louis started with the love bites. He would sneak attach them. At first Harry thought he was just imagining things, then Louis starting biting the rest of the boys and Harry didn't feel so special. Harry wanted that to be just for him. Louis would also smack Harry in the face. If Harry said something that was outrageous, shocking or funny, Louis would smack him clear across his cheek. Not hard or dramatic. But it was enough to make the tips of Harry's ears red and a tingle stir in the pit of his stomach. Then Louis began pulling on Harry's hair… Hard. Sometimes it was to get his focus in a conversation and sometimes it was just when Harry wasn't paying attention.

But through all the time the boys spent together they never noticed what Harry was doing to himself behind closed doors. Where he could experiment and play with himself. It started right after that first time after the third week video diary. At night after the other boys were asleep Harry would hold his wrists to his mouth and bite any and all the flesh he could there. He would bite at the soft fleshy bits and gnaw at his wrist bones. It would only take Harry one nip to get his heart racing.

That next morning, after the first time Louis bit him, his wrists had red splotches and teeth marks all over them and his bed sheets were covered with dried cum.

Thank god for long sleeved shirts.

It wasn't just his wrists though, sometimes when he didn't even realize it he would bite at the skin on his fingers, pulling at the skin there, leaving so many indents he wasn't sure they'd go away. And he bit his lips till they were red and puffy, almost to the point of drawing blood. He would gnaw at his bottom lip then run his tongue across it to sooth the burn he felt there.

The boys never figured out exactly what he was doing, but when they gave him strange looks for wearing long sleeved shirts so many times in the sweltering heat of summer, Harry knew he had to come up with an idea. So he tweeted all his followers/fans to make him bracelets.

And they did just that… Beaded ones and string ones, hemp and plastic. He loaded his wrists up so the bracelets would cover his secret. He didn't think there was anything wrong with what he liked, at the time he just didn't know what to say if someone asked where he got the bruises and teeth marks from.

He got so many bracelets from fans that he would alternate them. When he'd take them off at night to bite at his wrists and jerk off, new ones would always be put on in the morning.

But as time went on and his style grew and changed, he knew the bracelets had to go. And in their place on his left wrist, a big and manly watch. Which covered up a decent amount of teeth marks.

Harry honestly doesn't know how he's lasted this long without one of the boys noticing or catching him in the act… Especially Louis, they were together so much, its a wonder he didn't ask questions…

Well till now that is.

*** * ***

"You notice you do that quite a lot?" Louis asks him. Harry looks up from the set lists and notes he's holding. The boys had just come from a meeting about their Take Me Home tour and they were told they could pick the order the songs go in as long as all five of the boys agree. But Niall said he was hungry so Liam and Zayn decided to take him out to eat. Since Harry and Louis live together the two just decided to go home and relax; look over the possible set lists, the notes that were giving out at the meeting and drink a couple beers. A relatively laid back end to their day. Harry must have gotten distracted because he had began to chew on his right index finger. And unfortunately, Louis had noticed.

"Just a habit, I guess…" Harry says, wiping his hand on his jeans and reaching for his beer. "No big deal."

Louis' mouth twists up as he stares at Harry hard. Like he's trying to find something. He pulls Harry's hand closer, examining his fingers. "Lou…" Harry protests warningly, but Louis is already turning Harry's hand over, sliding the sleeves of his hoodie up… Revealing the indentations, bruises and previous marks on his wrist.

When it was acceptable to wear long sleeves Harry would, so he wouldn't have to wear his watch. Being that it was the end of September Harry figured he could get away with it.

Louis' eyes are hard and his mouth just hangs open in shock for a second as he looks at Harry. "What the fuck is this Harold?" Harry couldn't speak. He knew Louis was upset, Louis never used the name most people thought was his real name unless he was pissed or joking with him. And Louis' face was not joking right now. "Are you hurtin' yourself, mate?" Louis demands.

"N-no, no, no, no…" Harry breathes, trying to pull his hand away from Louis' grasp. "It's not like that Lou… I promise. And to be honest, it's not really any of your business." Harry tries to pull his hand away again.

Louis holds onto Harry tightly, running his thumb over the history embedded in Harry's skin. Harry's body tenses, his teeth dig into his bottom lip and his other hand clutches the cushion of the couch by his thigh; he doesn't want to show any visible signs of his arousal, but even the gentle stroking of Louis' touch is getting him hard. "Harry, I'm your best mate. You can tell me anythin' right? I'd never judge you, you know that, yea."

Harry's eyebrows furrow as he looks at Louis, and he has a feeling he's going to regret this. "I… I'm not hurtin' myself Louis. I mean… Not in the way you think. I like it… That's all. And I don't really want to keep talking about it 'cause it's kind of personal, yea."

"You like it?… Like you, 'like it' like it?" Louis' eyebrows shoot up in question. Having already let go of Harry's hand, Louis runs his finger tips over the skin of his own wrist, considers the tender skin there, then brings his hand up and latches onto his wrist. He eyes focusing completely on Harry as he nips at his wrist. Harry's mouth falls open and his eyes fog over as they zone in on Louis teeth. His fingernails dig further into the couch cushion. "Hmph…" Louis starts, removing his mouth from his wrist, running his fingers over the already reddening skin. "I can't say I've ever thought to do that before."

Harry lets out a shaky breath slowly. "Y-yeah, so it's not really a big deal. Just d-"

Harry is cut off by Louis grabbing his hand again and bringing it to his mouth, nibbling lightly on Harry's finger tips. Harry loses the ability to speak. Or breath for that matter. He just sits there, wide-eyed, mouth open, and watches Louis work his way over the middle knuckle of each finger. On Harry's ring finger, Louis bites a little harder, his teeth scraping over the skin in a way that sends razor sharp sparks up Harry's entire arm and makes his jeans just all the more tighter. Louis doesn't stop until a tiny gasp of pleasure escapes Harry's mouth.

Running his own fingers along and in-between Harry's softly, Louis watches Harry's face very carefully. Harry is breathing now, raggedly, and he knows his face must be turning red. The tips of his ears are on fire. He can't bear to look at Louis. This has to be one of the most embarrassing things that has ever happened to Harry, and that was saying a lot.

"S-sorry… Just wanted to know for myself…" Louis says with a nervous laugh. When Harry doesn't move or say anything, Louis moves closer to his best friend, trying to catch his eye. "I'm guessing that was stupid... I'm a total prat." Louis sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Are you pissed?"

"Lou, you get that this turns me on, yea?" Harry glares at him, slightly unnerved at how this conversation is going to to, but knowing it needs to happen. He needs to know whats going on between them. "Y-you're always the one that pushes the boundaries between us… So I don't want to do or say anythin' that you don't want. You're my best friend and I love you… But I'm startin' to feel differently about us… A-and you and… I-I don't want to screw it up." Harry sighs and runs the hand that had been clutching the couch through his hair, much like Louis just did. It felt oddly liberating getting that out.

Louis winces, closing one eye quickly as he makes a face. "Is this screwing it up, then?" His lips purse to the side for a second.

Harry sighs again, still not knowing what to say to Louis. He had no idea this was how tonight was going to go. The relaxation Harry had been hoping for seemed like it wasn't going to be happening. "I don't know… No… I just-We 'ave a closeness I've never really felt with anyone else…" Harry licks his lips and squirms slightly, feeling more vulnerable then he wanted to. "And I don't want to lose that." Harry can't read the look on Louis' face. "But… My feelin's for you 'ave been changin' for awhile, and I don't know what to do. I don't know what you want. I just don't want anyone to get hurt." Harry's head hangs slightly, feeling drained from just saying that. He hadn't meant for his little speech to take that turn, but he figured he might as well be honest with Louis… And himself.

Louis looks around the room, pondering. He has so many things he wants to say to Harry but hasn't the slightly idea where to begin. He has always been better at showing people he cared through actions, not words. His fingers are still playing with Harry's, and after a silence that seems to drag on forever, he says, "You're already gettin' hurt Haz…" He dips his mouth to Harry's wrist and bites him gently. Louis watches as Harry's head snaps up like he's going to defend what he does to himself, but Louis cuts him off. "I understand you like it, but shit can still go wrong love..."

Now he was running his lips very gently over Harry's flawless skin. "And for the record, Harry, I've always _wanted_ you…" Louis emphasizes the word 'want', answering Harry's question about what Louis wants. "I… I was just waiting for you to realize it." Louis' touches go from soft to rough in an instant, when he bites down particularly hard on Harry's protruding wrist bone.

"Lou, I'm gonna say again…" Harry says shakily, trying to ignore the pounding sledgehammer that has replaced his heart. "This is really turnin' me on."

Louis bends forward and runs his tongue over Harry's wrist, causing Harry to lean back against the couch and struggle with his breathing. "You like that as well, yea? But not as good as the teeth?"

Harry nods, watching Louis bare his teeth and scrape them over his already prettily ruined wrist. A small cry escapes his lips, causing Louis to grin up at him.

Louis places one more rather sweet kiss to Harry wrist before he shuffles closer to straddle Harry's lap.

Surprised, Harry just places his hands on Louis' thighs and looks up at the older boy. Harry knows Louis' in charge right now, Harry wants everything Louis wants to give him, it's Louis' decision how far and fast things go.

"When did it start?" Louis asks, somewhat cutting through Harry's thoughts.

"Wha'd ya mean?" Harry murmurs, shaking his head slightly to focus.

Louis raises an eyebrow and chuckles lightly in the back of his throat. He'd have to be blind not to see how turned on Harry is, his pupils are blown so wide, Louis can barely see the green. His breathing is ragged and Louis _is_ sitting in Harry's lap. The large bulge Louis can feel against his ass is enough of a statement.

Louis shifts closer and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, their chests bump as Louis runs his nose along Harry's cheek, stopping when his lips reach Harry's ear, nipping at the lobe harder then necessary. Louis smiles when he feels Harry squirm under him and his head fall backwards against Louis' arms. "When'd you start to…" Louis draws out and bites at the tender flesh right under Harry's ear.

"F-fuck…" Harry's back arches and his hands grip tightly onto Louis' thighs. "X-Factor…" Is all Harry can get out.

Louis gasps and pulls away some, so he can completely see Harry's face, "Are you fuckin' serious?" His forehead is furrow and his eyes looks hurt.

Harry blinks a couple of times before he can think of something to say, he doesn't understand why Louis' upset. "Wha-Did I say somethin' wrong?" He can tell by Louis' tone he's upset.

Louis sighs and runs a hand through Harry's hair, tugging lightly at the curls at the nape of his neck, he watches as Harry leans into his hands. "No Harry…" He continues to sooth Harry by running his hands through the curls over and over again, using his fingernails to scratch at Harry's scalp. Harry closes his eyes when he does that. "I'm not mad… Just confused…" Harry's eyes open at that and he cock's his head to the side quickly like he doesn't understand Louis. "We could 'ave been doin' this a lot sooner." Harry sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and bites down hard. Louis can see how hard the indentation looks and understand that Harry must think he's mad. "I'm not mad, I promise… I-I just-I can't believe you kept this from me Haz…"

Harry nods his understanding, and feels better knowing that Louis isn't mad at him. "I didn't want to ruin us… What we had-Have… What we are is so different and amazing, and I can't lose that. I was scared you didn't want me…" Harry trails off and brings his index finger to his mouth and bites at the skin between his first and second knuckle.

Louis bats Harry's hand away when he sees him gnawing on his finger. He shakes his head in disbelief. "You're fuckin' crazy…" Louis has to laugh at how blind Harry is, but then again Louis must have been blind too. "How could anyone not fuckin' want you Haz?" Louis eyes soften and he leans his forehead closer till it knocks into Harry's. He leaves it there. "You're talented, kind, funny, bullocks crazy… And not to mention insanely fit." They both smile at Louis' words.

Harry snorts out a laugh and pushes his nose against Louis'. "Yup, that's me…" They stare at each other, both sets of eyes bright with amusement and affection, and clouded with lust. "Christ, I dunno how I forgot how amazin' I am… I'm in a band…. I tour the world... I'm a fuckin' riot!" A wide smirk takes up Harry's face, his dimple popping out and making Louis' heart melt. "What 'ave you done to me Lou!" Harry's volume goes up and he's got an exaggerated look on his face.

Both boys laugh and Louis rolls his eyes. "Oh would you shut up and tell me where you want me to bite you."

Harry's face turns from smiles and amusement to sex and sin in the blink of an eye. His grip on Louis' thighs get harder and Louis tenses them. Harry licks his lips and looks away like he's thinking. When he turns back to look Louis dead in he eyes, all he says is, "Mouth."

Louis smiles and shifts in Harry's lap, causing them both to gasp from the bit of friction. Louis places both hands on Harry's neck and using his thumbs he tilts Harry's head up, leaning in as he does.

"Wait… Don't bite first." Louis raises his eyebrows in question. "I want a proper snog-" Louis doesn't need to be told twice, and he barely lets the words get out of Harry's mouth before he's leaning down the rest of the way and crashing their lips together. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxm77fqNda1qzz2h3o1_500.gif)** Louis' mouth is hot and wet against his, they tilt their heads in opposite directions to get different angles of the kiss. Louis' tongue traces along Harry's bottom lip before he opens this mouth, allowing Louis' tongue to slide inside. They both moan into each others mouths. They don't so much fight for dominance as they get caught up in two years worth of pent up sexual frustration for each other.

"Mmmm, bite me…" Harry finally tells Louis, his voice low and slow like dripping honey. Harry furrows his eyebrows when he feels teeth grip his lower lip, chewing on it gently, like Louis' testing the waters. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m67106J9rf1r6lxtxo1_500.gif)** Harry clutches at Louis' hair, his back, whatever he can reach, raking his nails down all parts of Louis' body. He is faintly aware of his own moaning but can't stop it even if he tried. Louis bites down harder, causing Harry to dig his fingernails into Louis' hair, tugging at the strands, and for Harry's hips to snap up and grind against Louis bulge. Then it's Louis who cries out in pleasure, momentarily breaking the contact between their mouths.

"Fuck…" Louis takes a deep breath and leans his head against Harry's shoulder. "This is so not how I imagined it would be with you… Well not the first the at least."

Harry doesn't think its possible for his heart to beat any faster. "Y-you imagined us?" Harry's head turns towards Louis' quickly.

Louis laughs, his pretty teeth mocking Harry with their closeness. "More times then I'd like to admit…" He says as his places random kisses along Harry's chin and jaw. "Probably not the same fantasies you 'ad…" Louis starts to rotate his hips in Harry's lap. "What would you do when we were on the show? Wait for me and the boys to fall asleep…" Louis' hips start a more wicked undulation, causing Harry to throw his head back, a moan escaping his lips. "Bite at your wrist…" Louis grabs both of Harry's wrists and digs his fingernails in right were the bone sticks out. "Ruin your pretty lit'le wrist and toss off?" A choking sounds comes from Harry and Louis knows he hit the nail on the head. He's getting so hard from just the sounds Harry's making. "I was right below you…" Louis places his lips against Harry bare and extended neck and starts placing open mouthed kisses and bites all over it. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbxndzoAKy1r5yo9uo1_500.gif)** "I could 'ave done this for you…" Harry doesn't know how he's lasted this long between what sinister things Louis' doing with his mouth and hips. "I could 'ave-"

Harry doesn't need to hear the rest. He doesn't think he can handle it. Harry yanks his wrists from Louis' grasp and fists his hands into Louis' hair pulling him in until their lips meet each other, and this time he lets Louis do whatever he wants… Biting, licking, sucking on his lips, his tongue, down to his throat. Goosebumps work their way up and down Harry's body. He tries to run his hands under Louis' jumper and encounters an undershirt. They're wearing entirely too much clothing.

"Lou…" He gasps. Louis is biting and sucking his way up to Harry's earlobe; if he had gotten there before Harry finished his sentence, all logical thought would have been lost. "Mmph… Louis! Take your fuckin' kit off!"

Louis chuckles in Harry's ear, before he licks the shell. "You know, you're a bit demandin', Harry Styles." He bites down on Harry's earlobe until a cry of pleasure escapes him, then Louis slowly lifts himself off the couch.

"Wait, I didn't mean leave! Come back!" Harry whines as Louis walks to the door. "I'll be nicer!"

Louis turns back to see Harry's body has sunk into the cushions, a pout is on his lips and his legs are spread obscenely. Louis makes a show of locking the door, putting the chain lock in place as well, before returning to the couch. "I'm just bein' safe… You know the boys just come over whenever they damn well please."

As Louis walks back to Harry he makes a show of taking off his jumper and undershirt. When he gets back to Harry, standing right in the space between his legs, all Louis does is raise an eyebrow and Harry is pushing his back off the couch to fling his hoodie over his head and throwing it on the floor.

Louis smirks quickly before resuming his previous place in Harry's lap. Harry places his hands on Louis hips, when his thumbs dig into Louis hipbones Louis starts to squirm in Harry's lap. I low moan leaving his lips. Louis runs his hands through Harry's hair, down his neck and uses his fingernails to rake down over Harry's collarbone, pecs and abdomen. He watches as Harry's eyes slip shut and a look of pure pleasure washes over his face.

"Fuck, you look so fuckin' good like this…" Louis whispers in awe, watching as red lines form where he had just scratched Harry's skin. The marks look angry and dirty and so fucking sexy.

Harry doesn't even get to respond, Louis crashes his upper body against Harry's, both gasp as skin brushes skin, then Louis' teeth are ripping into the side of his neck. It was like nothing he's ever felt before. White hot pain and pleasure mix together. His eyebrows furrow and his mouth falls open, a silent scream escaping his mouth. Harry has no way of knowing exactly where the next bite will happen, or how deep it will be.

As time went one Harry's silent screams turn into extremely loud moans and pants. "Jesus Christ, I love how loud you are." Louis says, his teeth still gnawing on the skin of Harry's collarbone.

Harry, wanting Louis to be just as ruined as him, brings Louis' wrist to his mouth. Harry places sweet kisses all over the area before latching onto a tender piece of flesh, his teeth just sinking into Louis skin. "Sh-shit… Ugh fuckin' hell..." He immensely enjoys the moans that fly out of Louis' mouth and the jerk of his hips.

At some point, Louis manages to roll them over so they are completely laying on the couch, Louis still straddling his lap. He places his hands on Harry's chest and slowly and teasingly rolls his hips. He takes in Harry's body and a tingle forms at the base of his spine knowing that he is responsible for how wrecked, red and bruised Harry looks.

"Oh no..." Louis says with mock concern, his lips pouting for effect. "I've tainted your pretty lit'le body." He runs his fingers tenderly over Harry's neck and chest.

"That's what layers and scarves are for Lou…" Harry trails off as his gaze falls onto Louis' own exposed throat. He pinches Louis' cheek and drags his face down until he can sink his teeth into Louis' neck, right below his Adam's apple. **[(xxx)](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8ciwq6MnJ1rs1bomo1_500.gif)** The response is immediate; Louis groans and thrusts his hips forward. Harry feels the crotch of Louis' jeans against his thigh. He is beyond pleased with the state of Louis' arousal.

With his other hand kneading Louis' ass, he begins to nibble, bite and scratch randomly. Licking at the marks after they begin to bruise. Suddenly inspired, he kisses and sucks at the spot behind Louis' ear, longer and longer until Louis' body is shivering against Harry's lips.

"F-fuck… Ugh, God…" Louis gasps. His hands are petting Harry's hair and face, then one begins to work its way down his chest. Stopping when it gets to the waistband of Harry's jeans. He scratches at the little trail of hair there. "Harry… Fuck… I-I want to touch you."

Harry murmurs what he hopes sounds like acceptance, his mouth still wrapped around Louis' ear lobe. Over the fabric of Harry's jeans, Louis' hand begins to palm him in slow, deliberate strokes. Harry groans against his skin, loud and filthy. This wasn't going to end well, but it was likely to end fast if Louis kept up the pressure he as applying. He tips Louis' head closer by his hair.

"Lou, I-if you keep doin' that… I might-I mean, I'm definitely going to cum..." Harry whispers shakily. Louis' hand continues its rhythm.

"Mmph," Louis purrs. "You gonna make a mess for me Haz? You gonna cum in your pants."

Harry's breath hitches in his throat and he loses control in the movement of his hips, which had been grinding up against Louis'. He could feel Louis' hot bulge against his thigh and realized his hips were moving too, he was generating friction for the both of them. Harry whines as he watches Louis, his hands dig into Louis' ass, applying more pressure on top of the figure 8's Louis' thrusts are creating. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mafcuk5bL91qbjxavo2_500.gif)**

"You first…" Harry says. "I want to watch you Lou… Want to make you cum..."

Louis' hips moves a little faster against his thigh, Harry's words having egged him on. "Ugh fuck… I'm so close, s-so close… You're gonna fucking make me cum…" Louis moans. "You look so fuckin' good Haz, all red and bitten and marked up from me." Harry decides very quickly that he likes sex talk Louis. A lot… More then he knew how to express.

"Lou…" Harry whispers in his ear. "I want you to cum for me." Harry tries not to show surprise as he's slammed further into the couch by the Louis' enthusiastic hips. "Want you to cum first… C'mon, be a good boy…"

"Harry…" Louis whimpers. Just once. In a small, vulnerable voice that shoots through Harry's heart and fills it with a longing Harry's realizes has always been there.

Harry leans up to latch onto Louis' ear lobe and bites… Hard. **[(xxx)](http://25.media.tumblr.com/449bda59755a7d8b86ba3842369d0233/tumblr_mfe0ixCCNX1rsyj6mo1_500.gif)** Louis gasps, grinds into Harry with renewed aggression, halts, then sinks down, shuddering. His brief filling with hot spunk. His orgasm crashing through his body like a tsunami.

Harry barely has a moment to enjoy him like this, before Louis is back to the task at hand. Stroking him again, his palm applying vast amounts of pressure over Harry's jeans, kissing and biting Harry's mouth with reckless energy. He doesn't have to work at it long before Harry is sent over the edge to, crying out against Louis' mouth when Louis grips Harry's wrist tight enough for new bruises to form. Louis feels their teeth click together as they gasp into each other's faces and somehow that seems perfect.

For a couple of minutes they say nothing. The only sound in the room is their ragged breathing and the forgotten television that had been on as background noise. Louis, having collapsed on top of Harry just listens to the sound of his heart as it pounds in his chest. The sound is beyond soothing. Harry rakes his fingers through Louis' hair then down his sweaty back, over and over.

"Sooo…" Louis draws, amusement filling his voice.

"So?" Harry asks, his teeth planted firmly in his bottom lip. His mouth is so sore and swollen but he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yea, so when can we do that again?" Louis asks, moving his head, so his chin rests on Harry's chest and he can look at the other boy.

Harry bursts out laughing and a smirk takes over his face, dimple popping out. "What did I create a monster? You cannibal you!"

"We might not 'ave any skin left by the time we're done with each other!" Louis laughs out in mock shock.

Harry pushes Louis off him only to switch their positions. Louis laying flat on his back with Harry opting to slide in between his legs instead of straddling his waste. Louis can sense a change in Harry as he leans down and kisses Louis' lips sweetly. "Are we ever going to be done with each other?" Harry whispers softly against Louis' lips.

Louis pushes at Harry's chest a bit so he can see all of Harry's face. A look passes between them, a silence understanding. Their telepathic way of telling each other this was only the beginning.

A megawatt smile erupts on Louis face before he pulls Harry down for a kiss. It gets hot and demanding quicker then they meant for it too. And when Harry feels Louis hands at the waistband of his jeans, trying to unfasten his buttons, Harry pulls back and stares at Louis with surprised amusement in them.

"Can we make this round a no pants dance party?" Louis asks, eyebrows raised and teeth biting into his bottom lip. Hard enough to make Harry's jeans, which are being pushed down, all the more tighter. Harry would have laughed at Louis joke, but all he can do is focus on Louis' teeth.

*** * ***

"So, what… You two like together now, that it?" Niall asks, a smug look on his face as the five of them are sitting at a pub, having a couple pints. They knew they had to take all the opportunities to relax as they could before the tour starts.

Louis and Harry are sitting next to each other, Harry's arm wrapped around Louis shoulder. The boys turn to each other and smile. Louis winks and digs his fingers into Harry's thigh. Harry is wearing a high collared button-up long sleeved shirt, while Louis is wearing one of Harry's hoodies. They were hoping it was enough to hide what they'd done to each other before they'd gotten to the pub.

Taking the boys silence and gazes to each other, "Christ it's about time, innit!" Zayn pipes up after taking a sip from his beer. "You two 'ad the worst case of skinny love I'd ever seen. We were about to lock you in a room until you come to the conclusion that you're perfect for each other."

Harry and Louis turn to each other quickly and burst out laughing, cause that's kind of what happened… Well with the help of some skin and bones.

"So what you want to do, then? Are you gonna come out?" Liam asks sweetly. "Cause we'd to'ally back you."

Neither of the boys get to answer Liam cause Niall cuts right in and throws them off.

"Oi, why are your necks all red and wrecked up?"

The boys don't say anything, just firmly plant their teeth in their bottom lips.


End file.
